My Rival,My Love
by tiurmatio
Summary: Kejadian setelah terbunuhnya Oda Nobunaga. “Rivalitas” Yukimura dan Masamune dalam versi yang berbeda...apa ya?


Fandom : Sengoku Basara (Senbasa)

Summary : Kejadian setelah terbunuhnya Oda Nobunaga. "Rivalitas" Yukimura dan Masamune dalam versi yang berbeda...apa ya?

Category : Romance

Rating : K+ mungkin...

Pairing : DateSana tentunya! XD

Disclaimer : Senbasa kepunyaan CAPCOM,bukan saia

My Rival,My Love

Setelah pertempuran dengan Oda Nobunaga, daimyoo dan daerah kekuasaan mereka bisa menghirup nafas segar. Salah satunya adalah klan Takeda. Shingen langsung saja kembali "menikmati" rivalitas abadinya dengan Uesugi Kenshin. Sedangkan di saat yang sama, jenderal muda Takeda, Yukimura Sanada ikut menikmati kembali rivalitasnya, tentu saja dengan Date Masamune, daimyoo muda dari Oshuu.

Lain di siang hari, lain pula di malam hari. Musim yang sudah memasuki hawa dingin bersalju, memaksa Takeda Shingen "menjamu" musuh mereka. Di siang hari mereka boleh saja asyik bertarung, namun di malam hari, tidak bisa. Ini daerah Takeda, siapapun harus tunduk pada peraturan penguasa yang ada.

Malam itu tamu undangan berkumpul di kediaman Takeda yang besar. Prajurit-prajurit berjaga di luar gerbang, sedangkan para daimyoo dan jendral di dalam, mendapat tempat istimewa. Uesugi dan Kasuga, Takeda bersama Yukimura serta Sasuke, Maeda Keiji dan monyetnya yang secara tidak sengaja datang berkunjung, tak ketinggalan tamu utama, Date Masamune dan Koujuuro Katakura.

Sehabis minum sedikit minuman hangat ~Yukimura g bisa minum sake~ Yukimura berjalan ke halaman belakang yang cukup sepi dari kerumunan. Dia meregangkan tangan dan kakinya, cukup lelah tadi siang bertarung dengan Masamune, hasil seimbang.

'Date-dono hebat. Benar-benar lawan yang bisa membakar semangatku.' Yukimura memandang kedua tangannya lalu dikepalkan. 'Aku harus bisa mengalahkan dia.'

Melihat Yukimura berbalut yukata merah dengan kimono warna merah tua di luarnya berjalan ke halaman belakang di tengah salju yang turun perlahan, Date meneguk sake terakhirnya kemudian bangkit berdiri.

"Anda mau ke mana Masamune-sama?" Pengikut Masamune yang setia bertanya padanya.

"Cari udara segar."

"Bukannya di sini sudah cukup segar?" Date tidak menghiraukan ucapan Koujuuro, tahu-tahu dia sudah di halaman membawa payung kertas.

"Hhh....aku tahu ke mana dia pergi." Koujuuro menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya.

"Bos...Masamune-san mana?" tanya salah seorang dari 4 prajurit kesayangan Date.

"Dia pergi bersenang-senang."

"Osh!...ayo kita ke sana."

"Hentikan, dia pasti tidak ingin diganggu."

"Kami hanya ingin bersenang-senang bersama kapten..."

"Tak perlu! Jika kalian masih sayang nyawa kalian." Keempat orang itu heran dengan jawaban Koujuuro. Bukannya kapten mereka suka pesta? Kenapa kali ini dia malah ingin pesta sendirian? Aneh.

Yukimura yang masih berdiri dengan posenya semula, merasa ganjil karena tidak ada lagi salju yang jatuh ke kepala dan pundaknya. Dia mendongak, dilihatnya payung kertas, dan penutup mata kanan dari kulit. Seorang lelaki gagah memakai yukata dan kimono biru tua berdiri di samping kanannya.

"Date Masamune-dono?"

"Kau rupanya ingin menunjukkan kalau kau lebih hebat dari aku? Berdiri di tengah salju begini, setelah seharian bertarung, Sanada Yukimura?" Date melemparkan senyum sombong khas dirinya ke orang yang lebih pendek di sampingnya.

Yukimura menghadap langsung Masamune, membungkuk sekilas lalu berkata "Anda juga hebat Date-dono. Tak pernah aku bertemu lawan sehebat Anda."

Date tertegun melihat rivalnya, begitu polos, bersemangat, menarik, dan memberi perasaan hangat ketika berada di dekatnya.

"Hmph... jelas aku yang lebih hebat darimu!" ujar Date Masamune sombong.

"Bagaimana Anda katakan hal itu? Pertarungan di antara kita belum ditentukan pemenangnya!" Nada Yukimura sedikit meninggi, protes dengan statement Masamune seraya mengepalkan tangan kanannya.

"Jadi kau ingin melawanku lagi?" tanya Date sambil mengangkat sedikit dagunya, tanda angkuh, menatap Yukimura dari sudut mata kirinya.

"Tentu saja!" Kali ini kedua tangan Yukimura terkepal. Menurut pandangan Date, sosok merah di depannya, begitu menarik. Tubuh yang lebih kecil darinya dengan kekuatan besar di dalam, sosok yang selalu ceria, sedikit ceroboh dan belum dewasa, namun sangat menghormati orang lain baik lawan maupun kawan, serta semangatnya yang membara, kesetiannya pada Takeda Shingen, juga kebaikan hatinya, dipadu mata cokelat besar dan rambut cokelat yang terikat di belakang kepalanya, membuat Date berpikir 'Fuck. You're too cute.' -1-

Yukimura berbalik, hendak mengambil sepasang tombaknya. Tangannya dipegang oleh Date, Date tidak membiarkan Yukimura pergi. Yukimura berbalik lagi menghadap Date.

"Bukan itu pertarungannya." Yukimura kebingungan saat tangan kanannya ditarik tangan kanan Date, mereka berdua berjalan ke pohon besar di halaman belakang rumah Takeda. -2-

"Da-Date-dono?" Sekejap, Masamune bersandar di pohon menarik Yukimura hingga menempel dengannya. Di tangan kirinya sebuah payung terkembang, sedangkan tangan kanannya memeluk pinggang Yukimura erat. Yukimura masih kebingungan, terlebih saat wajah sang daimyoo muda mendekat dengan wajahnya.

"Ini pertarungannya, Yukimura." Bisik Date di depan wajah Yukimura.

Bibir Yukimura gemetar ketika merasakan sensasi aneh dari bibir Date yang menempel padanya. Bibir bagian bawahnya dijilat oleh Date, tanpa sadar dia mengerang dan membuka mulutnya, dan Date mengeksplorasi Yukimura. Yukimura tak tahu apa yang terjadi, namun dia merasa, saat ini dia sedang bertarung dengan Date. Berdua, mereka saling beradu mendapatkan dominasi. Tangan kanan Date berpindah dari pinggang Yukimura ke lehernya, menyangga kepalanya supaya tetap di posisi yang nyaman bagi Date. Sedangkan kedua tangan Yukimura meremas pundak Date.

Di belakang Yukimura, muncul salah seorang anak buah Date. Dia tampak terkejut dengan adegan di depan dia. Date menyadari hal itu, memberinya tatapan-tajam-menusuk-penuh-hawa-pembunuh sambil menutup mereka dengan payung di tangan kirinya. Kembali dia berkonsentrasi dengan orang di depannya. Setiap erangan yang keluar dari mulut Yukimura membuat dengup jantungnya semakin cepat. Yukimura menatapnya dengan mata cokelat sayu-nya. Masamune melepaskan ciuman di antara mereka. Yukimura mengambil nafas tidak teratur, wajahnya merah merona. Uap panas nafasnya membentuk seperti asap ketika lepas ke udara.

Date tersenyum, "I love you."

Yukimura semakin memerah, dia menyembunyikan wajahnya di bawah dagu Date, sedangkan tangannya masih berpegangan di pundak Date. Otak Yukimura menyuruhnya berkata, "Love you too." dan dia mengatakan hal itu.

"I win." Kata Date

"Yeah.." jawab Yukimura tersipu.

-selesai-

Weleh...rencananya cuman mau ngomentarin gambar...kok malah jadi satu fanfic? Hhh...nih otak rada g beres...~getok2 otak ringan~

Kalo di ff yang judulnya "A lesson for the young tiger", Date bilang "Damn,You're too sexy" kemudian terjadilah xxx -1-

Gambar yg jadi ide cerita aku dapet dari .?#?pid=6741849&id=144120035081&ref=mf -2-


End file.
